Bittersweet Love
by Jenny-Utahime
Summary: La última despedida de Camus a Nyna. ¡100% Camus x Nyna! No importa si menciono Camus x Teeta, es 100% Camus x Nyna


Bueno, ahora les traigo este one-shot de Camus x Nyna. Esta pareja me encanta, tanto así, que odio a Teeta, pero… ¡de eso hablaremos luego!

¡Viva el Camus x Nyna, maldición!

Intentaré ver por los ojos de Camus, que de cierta manera, casi terminé odiándolo, pero… veámoslo así, ¿sip?

* * *

"¿_Alguna vez te ha dolido el corazón tanto como para desear arrancarlo de tu pecho?_" El rubio negó con la cabeza, una máscara yacía al lado del potero de tinta. Miró la hoja, mientras tomaba aire. – Nyna…

Era el único sentimiento que tenía en ese momento. Su corazón se habría quebrado en tantos pedazos. ¡Pero claro! La ingenuidad de él al pensar que una mujer noble, tan hermosa y refinada, como ella, se fijaría en un vil jinete como él, era la culpable de su desgracia. ¡La maldición de Artemis estaba errada! Era simple ingenuidad, un deseo ilógico, que jamás se haría realidad.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que la vio, lo prendado que quedó de su belleza. Simplemente, verla fue el significado de "sublime". Era un mercenario sanguinario, no se detenía para nada, pero al ver su cara, aquella dulzura, no dudo en ayudarla a salvarla, inclusive, de sus propios soldados.

Su amor era tan impensable, que era un secreto. Un secreto total. Tan sucio a vista de todos, tan ilógico… pero sólo en sus manos hallaba vida, veía la luz, encontraba todo lo que buscaba.

"_¿Te sentías así, Nyna? Eras feliz, eso lo sé… ¿lo eras, no?_" Para tristeza de ambos, no pudo ir mucho en contra de su realidad. Camus no pudo estar toda su vida con ella, como se lo prometió, tuvo que ir contra los amigos de la princesa… y quedar herido de muerte. "_Supuse que no importaría, Nyna… supuse que podrías vivir sin mí, ya que yo no me imagino un mundo sin ti_."

Para su desgracia, no fue así. Sobrevivió, y vagó en otro lugar. Un continente muy diferente. Pensaba que por el bien de la princesa, lo mejor era dejarlo todo olvidado. Se encontró a esa peliverde… esa peliverde que le recordaba tanto a Nyna. ¡Sí, le recordaba a ella! La hacía feliz, el verla sonreír le movía un poco el corazón… pero, no era Nyna… no era el amor de su vida, la mujer que no solamente le movía el corazón, aquella que le daba una razón para vivir, una razón para existir.

Se dio valor, y un día se propuso volver. Teniendo el vago y muy interno deseo de que Nyna siguiese esperándolo, siguiese tan perdida y locamente enamorada de él, como él de ella. "_¿Alguna vez lo sentiste, Nyna?_"

Se las ingenió para mantenerse oculto, de alguna manera. Todo el mundo pensaba que Camus había muerto, nadie conocía a Zeke… pero ¿Sirius? Corrió en busca de su amada, corrió para poder expresarle todo lo que sentía… sí…

"_Lo primero que vi, Nyna, fue a ese hombre tomando tu mano. Era el anunciamiento de tu esposo, oficialmente, ante el pueblo._" Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro en un santiamén. El dolor de su corazón quebrándose, era como si hubiese dejado de latir.

Estaba convencido, era hora de partir. ¿Qué más podría hacer? Lo único por lo que había venido estaba muerto, olvidado… el rubio se tumbó en la cama, y rompió en llanto… sí, inclusive las leyendas tienen sentimientos.

Y bueno, volver a ver a Teeta, intentar remediar su corazón con un pequeño parche. ¿Qué más daba si moría en el intento? Deseaba haberlo hecho desde un inicio.

Pero, su huída no sería fácil. "_En verdad, Nyna… sé que sentiste lo mismo, tal vez… algo peor. Nyna, discúlpame…_" Se escuchaban rumores de que el esposo de la princesa Nyna había perdido la cabeza por el desamor que ella le tenía. Todo había sido fingido… su corazón sólo había tenido un dueño. Camus no dudó ni un segundo, debía salvarla. Con suerte, se encontró al grupo del príncipe que le había dado "muerte", y fue a intentar verla de nuevo, cerca.

"_Fui tan feliz al verte, al salvarte, una vez más, Nyna. También… siempre serás la única en mi corazón, sin importar nada. Pero… mejor olvídame, ya te he hecho sufrir lo suficiente. Eres hermosa, y tipos como yo… hay millones. Pero tú, mi amada Nyna, eres única. Se feliz… se feliz… por los dos. Y nunca olvides lo mucho que te amo, porque sólo así puedo mantenerme con vida, amada mía"_. El chico firmó la carta y se levantó. Debía huir antes de que todos se despertaran… una vez más. Huir para que ella fuese feliz, ¿él? Él lo intentaría, pero no prometía nada. Teeta era una buena mujer, y se dedicaría a no lastimarla, pero Nyna… ella era el amor de su vida.

El rubio entró rápidamente a la pequeña casa de campaña de Nyna, dejó la carta mientras la veía dormir. – Discúlpame, Nyna… - Dijo mientras sollozaba y se acercaba a su rostro, dándole un ligero beso en los labios, cautelosamente, esperando no interrumpir sus sagrados sueños. Y salió de la casa… - _Un amor imposible, ahora es un amor inmortal, Nyna…_

* * *

¡GOMENASAI!

T_T Soy trágica. Y esta pareja, jiu… ¡es tan linda! La adoro, no me imagino el dolor de ambos, o por lo menos, creo que algo así va el dolor de Camus. El de Nyna es más que obvio en el juego.

¡Espero les haya gustado! Y al igual que yo, hayan llorado mucho :3

¡Jajajaja, es broma! Sólo espero que les haya gustado, y gracias por leer.


End file.
